Christmas With Love
by Malcolm Yuy
Summary: To spend this winter with a heart so true, I spread my Christmas, with love, from me, to you… [Sokai]


A.N: What's up everyone? I'm a new writer with this forum, and I hope that this fic, along with my other Christmas fic, a Namixas entitled **Finding Christmas **will help me get a bearing in this community. I've been reading KH fics for sometime, notably Sokais and Namixas, and those of you may know me if I reviewed your fic. Well, I hope you enjoy this fic.

And now, for the Disclaimer…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Sora and Kairi's reunion in KH II would have been a little bit more…emotional, and KH II would have been darker. But I don't, so there. It is owned by Disney/Square-Enix…

_Italics: _Thoughts, implied words, and/or flashbacks, which are pretty evident. At least, I hope so…

So, without a further ado, let's get this fic rolling!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

"**Christmas With Love"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

--------------------------------------

_Curse you, Riku, _was what a spiky, light-haired brunet uttered in his mind as his blue eyes glared daggers at his "supposedly" best friend, before leaving the scene. Thanks to the aqua-eyed, silver-haired young man, the brunet, Sora, had just been in a **very **awkward situation with another one of his best friends, an auburn-haired girl by the name of Kairi. And as of now, the spiky-haired teen was now moping around on the back porch of his friend's house, when he should be inside having a good time.

_Stupid mistletoe… _Sora sighed irritably, his expression noting his melancholy. Thanks to the stunt Riku pulled, Sora's whole plan had been ruined. Sora placed a hand in his left pocket as he pulled out a small, slim, silver-wrapped package. Sora could only eye the thing with despair, before putting it back in his pocket. He then turned back to see what was going on at the Christmas party.

_Christmas… _As always, a small smile fled to Sora's lips as he thought about the joyous holiday. This time of the year had always brought joy to his eyes, mind, and heart. He always looked forward to lighting and decorating the tree, singing Christmas carols, and seeing the expressions on his friends' faces when they open the presents he bought for them.

And this year, he saved up money for one in particular…

_Kairi…_

Yes, Kairi. Sora's small smile began to fade as he looked upon the young woman that he had given his heart to long ago. From where he was standing, Sora could see through the screen, Kairi standing in the center of the kitchen, smiling as she was chatting away with mutual friends. Sora took a moment to focus on her wardrobe as he felt his heart beat in his chest.

She was wearing a red Christmas turtleneck, with black leather pants and matching black boots. Adorned on her head was a Santa Claus hat with a jingle bell at the end, and adorned on her nose was Rudolph-like red nose, added for emphasis as she was smiling at one of their acquaintances, listening happily to their dialogue.

_She's so cute, _Sora thought, as he looked at her. He then noticed her eyes trail up to look in his direction. Quickly, hoping she didn't notice, he turned around and looked out toward the night sky, a blush forming on his face as he did so. He sighed as he wringed his hands.

_That was a close one. _Sora then took this moment to look up at the stars. As the clouds moved through the night sky, each star took a moment to twinkle, as almost to announce its own existence. Sora then continued thinking about the beautiful redhead.

Ever since he was the tender age of seven, Sora couldn't remember a day that he _didn't _have feelings for the auburn-haired young woman. Ever since she splashed into his world on Destiny Islands, she had always been a particular point of focus for the young lad, with this year in particular. Sora rubbed his shoulders as he continued star gazing.

His brand of attire included a dark blue sweater, with a black shirt underneath, some khakis, and plain, white shoes, with nothing Christmassy going on for him. He was hoping he'd look good for Kairi tonight. He couldn't help but get a little depressed with each mention of her name, although, at the same time, his heart would beat a little quicker, and he would shiver a little more so than before. The effect she had on him was spellbinding.

_I guess my plan will have no fruition, _Sora mused as he continued moping on the porch. He cursed himself as he reviewed the plan over in his mind.

Sora had feelings for her ever since he was a child, but only realized the full breadth of them a year ago, at the tender age of fourteen. And when this realization had hit him dead on, he slowly began formulating a plan to win Kairi's heart.

But, fate it seemed, had other plans in mind.

For, as Sora thought, he wasn't the only one trying to gain Kairi's attention. Or _affection_, as he saw it. Someone else was trying to gain her affection as well.

And that someone was Riku, he thought. Every time the two would play some game, and Kairi would watch, Riku always seemed to come out on top. Not to add the fact that he was also charming and funny around her, while, as of late, Sora had been struggling to even hold a decent conversation around her. Sometimes, he felt like these feelings would drive him insane.

_Maybe they will, one day, _Sora jokingly thought to himself. He let out a small chuckle as he continued contemplated his failings.

Tonight, the brunet was planning on arranging a "private" meeting with redhead, and to present to her his secret gift after everyone else had opened theirs, and confess his feelings right then and there. And hopefully, with some luck, she might respond in kind.

But with the event that had only transpired a few moments ago, Sora thought that her feelings would be moot.

_For if anything, she should have feelings for **him**...Man, this sucks…_

Sora turned back to look at her again. _Why did I **ever **think I had a chance with her? She would probably only see me as her "goofy" best friend…ugh…_

The spiky-haired brunet now thought back to the situation that had just occurred. At that moment, Sora had been enjoying himself immensely, talking with Riku, Tidus, and Wakka about- guy things, what else with sports, movies, video games, cars, girls, the works. And everything was going great until Riku, being the schemer he was, made a suggestion.

"_Hey Sora, why don't you go over and talk to Kairi? She looks pretty 'lonely'-," adding a wink on the "lonely" part, "-if you catch my drift." Sora smirked as he followed his friend's words._

"_Alright." This would help calm his nerves, anyway. He didn't want to look like a total loser when he would confess to her later this night. So, with confidence, and a happy-go-lucky smile on his face, Sora approached Kairi. Kairi smiled back at Sora as he made his way over to her._

"_Hey Sora," she said cheerily. Sora hoped she didn't see him blush as he struggled to respond to her in turn._

"_Uh, hey Kairi. What's up?" Sora asked, trying to be casual. It bothered him that he was having a hard time just trying to hold a casual conversation with the girl. Kairi didn't seem to notice though, as she quickly replied to his question._

"_Nothing much. Like my getup?" she posed, placing her hands on her hips. Sora couldn't help but lightly chuckle as he gave her a once-over. He quickly nodded his head. "Great. So, have you been having a good time so far?" she asked. Sora gulped as he formulated an answer._

"_Yeah, great." Sora then looked away from her._

"_Hey Sora!" a voice exclaimed. Sora turned from Kairi to look at the source of the voice, who was none other than Riku. His silver-haired amigo had quite a cheeky grin on his face as he looked back at the brunet._

"_What is it Riku?.." _

"_Look up." Everyone else stopped what they were doing as Sora turned his head upward, and his mouth hanged open at what he saw. There, hanging from an archway above his and Kairi's head was a piece of mistletoe. And if he remembered correctly, he had to follow Christmas tradition with it. _

_Normally, under secular Christmas tradition, when one person hangs a piece of it above another's head, or, when two people are standing underneath one, they have to share a kiss. Now, Sora had only seen this performed in action once, and that was with his parents when he was little. He saw his father deliberately smile as he dangled the offering above his and his wife's head. Sora only watched in awe as his mother smiled and the two shared a short, but loving kiss on the lips. _

_And now, with the situation coming full-circle, it looked like Sora would have to repeat the action with the auburn-haired girl standing before him. He could only gape in shock as he continued staring at it. This situation was ruining the very plan he had fermented in his young mind. He was only hoping that Kairi would feel the same way he did. _

"_Sora, what is it?" Kairi asked, following Sora's eyes with her own violet-blue as she found the very thing he was viewing. Well, was. As she was glancing up, Sora couldn't help but glance into her eyes to see how she would react. And when her eyes did find the mistletoe, he immediately saw her face turn red as she quickly looked away. _

_And it was with that look that brought the brunet to his current situation. Examining her face, Sora couldn't help but think that she looked pale…scared, almost. And seeing her reaction caused his heart to beat rapidly in fear. What if she didn't love him after all? Or admire him, even? He never thought of that earlier, while he was plotting and planning. What if the friendship they both carried wavered after this? Sora would never forgive himself._

_..Or maybe, if he was lucky, he could play it off like it was nothing. Maybe…_

_Oh, he didn't know what to think anymore. He sighed as he glanced to Kairi, who still looked horror-stricken, the poor girl. He was about to back out when a voice lashed out at him._

"_Come on Sora! Aren't you even going to follow tradition?" This of course, had to come from Riku. Sora was beginning to hate him now, as it seemed the strapping young male was speaking for the rest of the male population here. At least he didn't seem alone as Selphie, the host of the party, decided to butt-in as well._

"_Come on you two! Let's see some lights!" the brunette exclaimed, giggling at her statement. Everyone else joined in her laughter as they laughed quietly. Kairi sighed annoyingly as she came back to the moment-at-hand._

"_Sora…" she said slowly. Sora looked at her._

"_Yeah?" His eyes widened as Kairi began advancing towards lips. Was she really going to do it? Sora didn't know, but he had to find out. He began leaning his head towards hers as well, his lips coming ever closer to hers. The tension was killing him. Just as he thought his lips would touch hers, he became mistaken as his lips grazed her right cheek and his left for her. _

_The two then sprung apart, and both looked away from each other. Everyone was just staring at them in shock. Everyone but Riku. Sora glared at the young man, before storming his way out of the house…_

This now brought him back to the present. What was he going to do now? With his plan in the proverbial Christmas garbage, it seemed everything Sora had fought for had all come for naught. He felt that he had no other choice but to lay his plan to rest and resign to his fate. He just had to accept the fact that Kairi didn't love him, and move on, no matter how much he didn't want to think that.

_I guess I'll be having a Blue Christmas this year… _Sora thought sullenly as his eyes had now become downcast. He was about to resign and head back in when he heard the screen slide open. He decided to stay in his current position as he heard someone make their way towards him. He glanced to his right as he noticed someone standing beside him. Or moreover, someone especially.

_It just had to be Kairi… _Sora sighed irritably as he got up, looking over at his female companion. "Hey Kairi," he managed to spit out. Kairi tried to smile to him, but she was having a hard time, giving him an uneasy smile as she returned his greeting.

"Hey Sora," Kairi responded.

"Uh, nice night, isn't it?." Sora scratched his head nervously as he offered the girl one of his oh-so-famous cheesy grins. She smiled at him in response, this time, naturally.

"I guess," she stated, as she turned back to gaze at the stars. The tension was killing him. So, Sora turned around, now facing the house. He then prepared to walk inside.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back inside now," Sora said. He was about to take a step forward when he felt a hand grab his, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora turned and looked at her, awaiting an answer. "Stay with me, please," Kairi pleaded. Sora couldn't help but acquiesce to her request. So, he nodded, and with her adding a smile, he turned back to look at the stars with her. Silence passed between them, before Sora decided to break the quietness.

"Awkward night, isn't it?" Sora asked, turning to his right glance at Kairi. With the moon overhead, it illuminated her features, making her even more beautiful to Sora than ever before. He swore he could feel himself blushing, but he tried to keep it down. Kairi turned to glance at him.

"I guess, if you think so…" Kairi said. Sora scoffed at the comment.

"Don't you think this night's been a little…"

"-strange? No. Embarrassing? Maybe," Kairi answered, a light tone of pink gracing her features. Luckily for her though, Sora didn't see it. Silence followed again.

"..Are we okay?" Sora questioned. Kairi shrugged her shoulders.

"..I guess."

"Is that all you can say, '_I guess'_?" Sora asked, his tone obviously indicating anger on the emphasis of _I _and _guess_. His reaction, needless-to-say, shocked Kairi, as she had never seen him so…bitter before.

"What's wrong with you? Ever since that…_scene_, you've been acting weird. I thought we already had that covered. But, obviously, we haven't," Kairi replied, as calmly as she could. The last thing she wanted to cause was another scene. Sora gulped as he managed to take a breath.

"Look, I'm sorry I got mad, okay? We should just forget that _that _ever happened."

"Agreed."

"Then, if it's all right with you, can I go inside? I got someone I need to talk to," Sora said. Kairi nodded.

"Sure." Sora offered a brief smile before turning to go.

"Thanks." He then proceeded to leave the auburn-haired girl behind, but before he could even touch the screen door, her voice had caught his attention again.

"What's this?" Sora whipped his head around, wanting to know what the girl was talking about. There, cradled in her hands, was his present to her. Or, it looked like her present. Sora checked his pockets to make sure, and when he found them empty, he could do nothing but let his mouth hang slightly ajar.

_Oh no._

Oh yes. Now that Kairi had the gift in hand, there was no telling what could happen next. Sora couldn't help but feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest as the girl he loved examined the gift, reading the tag he had placed on it after wrapping it earlier that week. Her violet-blue eyes focused on the tag as she read his scrawny handwriting.

_To: Kairi_

_From: Sora_

A smile graced her features as she looked up to him. "You got this, for me?" she asked. Sora tried his best to come up with an answer, but was failing terribly as nothing but "ums" came out of his mouth. Kairi laughed as he stopped stuttering. "I'll take that as a yes." She then began to open the package, and Sora struggled to say something, anything.

"No, wait, don't open-"

But it was too late, for she had already tore the wrapping paper off. Her eyes glittered as she found her name in gold, cursive letters on the cover of the little white box she now held. She traced it with her fingers, before deciding to carefully remove it. All Sora could do was stand there helplessly as she did so. And what lied in the box made Kairi gasp in shock. She pulled out a shining, silver chain bracelet. Sora looked away as she examined it. He already knew what was on it.

"I can't believe this…"

Kairi traced her fingers, and now examined the top silver clasp to which the chains were attached to. There, engraved in the center, was Kairi's name, in cursive letters. She looked up at the brunet boy standing before her as a million questions zoomed through her mind. "How did you?..."

"-remember? I remember a lot of things you tell me," Sora managed a small smile as he gazed into her eyes. _Plus, I saved all of the money I made from my summer jobs. _Sora had remembered that Kairi loved silver, one of the reasons being that she thought gold was so cliché. He suddenly snapped out of his daze as he noticed Kairi approaching him.

"Like what exactly?" Kairi asked, a sheepish grin forming upon her face. Sora smiled in return.

"Like, how your favorite color is blue, like the sky, or, how your favorite pastry is an éclair. How you love the sun when it shines upon your face, or the winds of the beach when they whisper into your ear. How you wish that snowflakes would fall in wintertime. Or, how this season, Christmas, is your favorite season of the year." Kairi just stood there, her mouth gaping slightly open at how many details Sora knew about her. Sora just smiled as he continued naming little things that she thought was insignificant about her.

"But lastly, I remember…I remember when we first met. I remember you being so shy, and telling me that you thought you wouldn't make any friends, moving here seven years ago. But I told you wrong. I told you…that I'd be happy to be your first friend," Sora said, now looking away from the girl. Kairi glanced at the gift for a moment, before taking a hand to hold Sora's left cheek, caressing it. This forced Sora to look into her eyes as she spoke to him.

"Sora?" she asked.

"Yes, Kairi?.." he responded. She could see the nervousness in his gaze as he looked at her. A small smile curved onto her lips.

"Why did you do this for me?" Sora tried looking away, and Kairi frowned at that. "Please Sora, don't look away. Answer me honestly, please. Why?" Kairi questioned.

"Why? Because I love you, that's why," Sora explained. His response made Kairi gasp for a moment, before she licked her lips as she tried to think of something to say. "But, I understand if you don't-" Sora was cut-off in mid-sentence as Kairi hushed him with her finger, smiling all the way.

"But I do," Kairi managed to reply. Sora's eyes widened at what he just heard.

"But if you do, then how come-"

"-I didn't kiss you on the lips? I was scared, Sora. I know you're one of my best friends, but we both know that a kiss on the lips is something that's generally shared between lovers. I was afraid that if I kissed you, then it might've caused an awkward-"

"-moment like it just did a few minutes ago?" Sora finished. Kairi nodded. "But that's over now. You know how I feel. I love you, Kairi," Sora said, as he felt a warm feeling beat within his heart. "And I don't care who knows it," he added. Kairi smiled in return.

"I love you too, Sora…" Kairi then leaned in, as their noses brushed against each others' in an Eskimo kiss. The two laughed, before looking into the other's eyes. Then, slowly but surely, they closed their eyes, as their lips met in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

_I never imagined I would feel this way, _Sora thought, as he tasted the sweet kiss of Kairi's upon his lips. He smiled into it as he continued giving Kairi kisses, and she couldn't help but smile in the kind. For the next few moments of the night, the two spent it outside, together, kissing under the pale moonlight.

However, Sora and Kairi's romantic moment was cut short as they both heard the screen door slide open, and at the sound, broke apart from each other. Kairi still clung onto Sora as the two looked at who opened the door. Sora smirked at the person who stood there.

_Riku…_

"Well well well, what have we here? It seems peculiar that I found _both _of my best friends missing from the party. So what do I do? I venture out here for a break, and it just so happened that I caught you two here, making out…" Sora and Kairi both flushed crimson at the remark. Riku chuckled at their expense. "So Sora, did you like my setup?" he asked.

"What?! Are you telling me you-"

"-planned the whole thing, hook, line, and sinker. I had a feeling you were going to confess to Little Miss Redhead tonight-"

"Hey!"

"-so I took the liberty of planting the mistletoe on the archway. I then had a couple of…acquaintances guide Kairi nearby, and then when the time was right, I convinced you to take the bait," Riku smirked, Sora quirking an eyebrow in his direction. "Oh, but I wasn't alone in all this mess, no. I have to admit that I had an accomplice," Riku said.

"And who was that, prêt-all?" Sora asked.

"_Me." _Selphie joined Riku's side, grinning like a cat at the two lovebirds. "Sorry Kairi, but I just _had _to have a role in this. You don't blame me, do you?" Selphie asked.

"No, I guess not, being how happy I am now. Thanks Selphie, Riku," Kairi said, smiling in gratitude. Sora followed suit.

"Yeah Riku, Selphie, thanks…"

"Well, if you excuse me you two lovebirds, we have about a few minutes before we open presents, so feel free to enjoy each other out here. But you two better come inside when we open gifts," she exclaimed, "-or else we'll take all your goodies."

"Yes ma'am!" Sora and Kairi laughed as they gave the brunette a mock salute. She just giggled happily.

"Well, I'll see you two in a few minutes. It was nice planning with you, Riku. Maybe we'll get to do it again someday," Selphie said, turning her head to smile at the taller boy. He smiled back at her.

"Me too Selphie, me too…" Selphie laughed as she walked back into her house, leaving the three friends to each other. Riku chuckled to himself. "A little weird, but I've always had an eye for that girl. Seeing you two together, maybe now's my time to act," Riku said, Sora quirking an eyebrow in his direction again.

_Well, that explains why. What am I saying, I should just be happy that things are the way they are, _Sora mused to himself. He smiled at Riku.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Thanks again."

"Anytime," Riku waved the praise off. "For now, I bid you two adieu. I'll see you in a few minutes," Riku mock-bowed, before laughing as he made his way into the house, sliding the screen door behind him as he did so. Sora and Kairi then turned to look at each other.

"So, did you get me anything else?" Kairi asked. Sora pretended to ponder for a moment.

"Hmm, maybe. I don't know. Did you get me something good?" Sora teased. Kairi just whacked him in the arm.

"You'll just have to wait and see mister," she stated. The two shared a laugh, before Sora took Kairi in his arms. Sora's eyes widened as he looked up towards the dark sky.

"Hey Kairi, look!" he exclaimed, looking upward. Kairi followed his azure orbs as she noticed white flakes of snow beginning to fall.

"Destiny Islands, snowing on Christmas Eve? It's a-"

"-miracle, I know. Merry Christmas Kairi," Sora said, smiling as he looked down upon his new-found love. Kairi smiled as she looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Sora," she said, before her lips met his in a passionate kiss…

_To spend this winter with a heart so true,_

_I spread my Christmas, with love, from me, to you…_

_- Fin -_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of this oneshot. I hope it warmed you up and help get you in the holiday spirit…

Man, I never thought that it would be this long. Once I began writing, I couldn't stop. I managed to type this entire fic up in one day, where, compared to its Namixas's companion, took two-to-three days. It took me a little while to come up with a title, but once it came, it stuck. I was happy to say that I managed to come up with that little couplet (or rhyme) in only a few seconds. I never imagined this fic would be this long…

I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it. Listening to Christmas music also helped me get in the writing mood.

I got the idea for this fic when I came up with the idea for **Finding Christmas**. I was like, "Hey, if I write a Namixas, I might as well write a Sokai…" So there you go.

Now, after these two Holiday fics, I will be eventually publish a multi-chaptered Sokai, entitled **Portrait of a Young Woman**. I know I'm being a repetitive for those of you who may have read the Namixas before this, but just the same, I hope you all look forward to it. As noted, it switches between first and third person- seamlessly, I hope, in mainly Sora's perspective (AU). Other characters will be added as the story progresses, and I hope you all look forward to it. Expect to see it sometime either at the end of this month, or early to mid-January.

As always, any reviews/criticism would be appreciated. I'd like to know what I need to do to improve my writing.

Well, until the next fic, I hope everyone enjoys their holidays. Later!!!

- _Malcolm Yuy_


End file.
